


sleep (just a bit of comfort).

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Episodes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jasper Jordan, M/M, Monty Green Forgets To Take Care of Himself, POV Octavia Blake, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Soft Octavia Blake, this is set when he's still speared and hurt for reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Goddammit, Monty, come to bed."He's busied himself with some tinkering that Octavia doesn't get but appreciates simply because of the way it makes Monty's eyes light up as he works on things like this.
Relationships: Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Monty Green, Octavia Blake/Monty Green/Jasper Jordan
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	sleep (just a bit of comfort).

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love these three and my favorite thing is when Octavia gets all Soft for them and I love it so much! 
> 
> we'll pretend my villain origin story isn't having Octavia call Monty a coward even after his death to his son... #NotMyOctaviaBlake 
> 
> enjoy!

"Goddammit, Monty, come to bed." 

He's busied himself with some tinkering that Octavia doesn't get but appreciates simply because of the way it makes Monty's eyes light up as he works on things like this. Monty, she notes, is so brilliant and pretty with secrets and stories lying vacant in the gentle curve of his peach lips and, and Octavia thinks it may be the fact that she has just risen from beyond the floor but she wants to kiss him. She thinks that he'd be good at it but seeing as her first kiss had been Atom, she has little idea of what _good_ classifies as with kissing. 

She wants to kiss him. 

But she wants to kiss Jasper, too so maybe, it's just boys. 

He glances from where his hands fiddle, pressing the metals into each other of the bracelets to look at her and his lips press into a slight smile. He's shy in a weird way Octavia hasn't seen before - even in the movies Bellamy had been able to smuggle through to her, there had never been a boy who had seemed to be afraid to take up the space his body does or the gentle press of his hands, the slight dip of his smile, the quiet of that pretty mouth. 

She wants to see him lash out, she realizes, is waiting for it may be, but Monty Green seems to be a boy built of gentle strength and easy quietness. 

His smile is small but she doesn't miss it for a moment, wouldn't imagine doing him that sort of disservice. He shakes his head quietly before dismissing, "I'll just work on this."

"Gotta make sure we stay alive." His tone takes on a lavish note, something sweet in its amusement before tucking a gentle-work, done-well hand to run through his bangs. Jasper's body is heavy in her arms, pressing against her chest but her breaths are still present and easy to come to her, pressing into her more like a reassuring weight than an uncomfortable one. 

She wonders if Jasper has noticed the way Monty's hands work, the puff of his lips, the sweet kindness of his smile but assumes that through the depth of their dynamic, there is the realization there. 

Octavia has not been known to be harsh but the bags under Monty's eyes are enough to make her worry about him loudly so her voice is firm when she commands, "Come lie with me." 

A moment of shock crosses over his kind feature, eyebrows raising slightly in surprise before he really looks at her and seems to assess the situation and her. 

His puzzle-pieces eyes seem to piece her together and he nods at the same time she admits, "Wanna hold you." 

She doesn't know what it is about these boys that makes her gentle but she doesn't exactly mind it either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This meant a lot for me because I love them and I hope you at least enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are great too!


End file.
